The patch
by StarStorm19
Summary: Phineas sees Isabella has a certain patch and it brings up some emotions that he doesn't know how to deal with or really want for that matter.


If I owned PnF there would be a lot more Ferbnessa and Phinbella

It was late at night in Danville and in a modest house on Maple Drive a young red headed boy laid awake, too many thoughts clouding his mind to sleep. This by itself wasn't uncommon such an imaginative and creative boy such as Phineas Flynn always had a lot on his mind. What was different about this night was what was causing his wakefulness. It wasn't the usual big ideas that he got all the time or the less common nightmares of car crashes and sirens. Those could easily be handled by a quick note not to forget or a consoling word from his brother Ferb. Instead what filled his thoughts tonight seemed insignificant, it was a small round piece of fabric sown to a strip of orange cloth or more precisely the girl who was wearing that orange cloth. He had seen it multiple times before nestled alongside all the other patches on her sash but this time he knew what it meant.

He and Ferb were at the Fireside girl lodge helping Isabella's troop think of what patch they wanted to earn that day. He always like helping Isabella it made him feel good that he made her happy. He really couldn't think of something better than seeing her smile at something he did.

It was when it happened. He was looking through the catalog when his eye caught onto a certain patch he didn't know the name of. It was a circular patch with the image of an eye over a hart. He looked at the caption to see it was called "I just saw a cute boy patch." Curious he read the requirements. It read: "For a Fireside girl to earn this patch also dubbed the 'first crush patch' she must see a boy that she instantly has an attraction both physical and emotional too."

He looked up to see that none of the girls had the patch that is except for one. His eyes landed on the leader of the troop, her fingers brushing over that exact patch. Instantly a sharp pain seemed to grip his heart. Suddenly the idea that Isabella had liked a boy and by the way she stroked the patch still did, made him feel sick. He quickly looked down at the catalog to help him think of something that would distract him from such unfamiliar dark feelings.

He soon found the perfect patch that none of the girls had and he and Ferb could help them with, "The bungee jumping out of a helicopter patch." Forcing the biggest smile he could muster he asked Isabella about it and she had agreed. For the rest of the day Phineas had enjoyed himself pushing all knowledge of the patch to the back of his mind. He even managed to sit next to Isabella on the helicopter before they bungee jumped out.

Now in his bed with no more distractions the patch has reentered his consciousness along with the unwanted confusing feelings. So Isabella liked a guy why did it matter to him. Maybe it was because he was worried she'd get hurt, but he'd never cared about Candace's boyfriends even before he'd met them so it couldn't be that. Perhaps it was that he felt betrayed that one of his best friends hadn't told him something so important. That could be part of it but he knew there was more. Could it be that he was jealous that someone else was making her happy? He immediately tried to crush the idea but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. It had been him who'd brought a smile to Isabella every day and it just felt wrong that someone else was doing it.

Unfortunately now that he knew the cause a new set of problems surfaced. Jealousy just wasn't in his nature and he needed it to go away. He lay in bed not knowing what to do wishing he could just make the feelings go away, but he knew not even one of his and Ferb's inventions could do that.

He looked over at his brother in the other bed his arm draped over there pet platypus as if he was a teddy bear. Not so much as a snore disturbed the quiet from that side of the room. Ferb was always able to mask his emotions from almost anyone until he was ready to show them. Maybe it was time for Phineas to take a page out of his brother's book. Maybe hiding his jealousy was all he could do until he found a better solution and maybe he could find the courage to tell Isabella what he felt.

A/N I got the idea after seeing "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" again and realizing that Isabella probably had the I just saw a cute boy patch because of Phineas. Then I got to wondering what Phineas would think if he found out what that patch meant and be too clueless to figure out he was the cute boy.

Before you ask yes the nightmares mentioned have to do with my theory of what happened to Phineas' biological dad.

Oh and the reason Isabella is the only girl to have that patch is because Gretchen still won't let Ginger have one and I have not seen any other girls show a love interest in the show.


End file.
